


Swordsman's Revenge; part one of the Hernando trilogy

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen, Hernando - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:12:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: The first in a trilogy where a young man named Hernando has dealings with Zorro.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a trilogy where a young man named Hernando has dealings with Zorro.

New Page 1

**[2](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/swordsman2.htm)**

| 

**[3](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/swordsman3.htm)**

| 

**[4](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/swordsman4.htm)**

| 

**[5](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/swordsman5.htm)**

| 

**[6](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/swordsman6.htm)**  
  
---|---|---|---|---  
  
_**Swordsman's Revenge**_  
  
---  
  
**Zorro must once again deal with an imposter, one who is so clever that he not only has the entire pueblo in an uproar, but he has Diego wondering how he can stop this man so determined to destroy Zorro that he is willing to kill anyone to achieve his goal.**  
  
---  
  
****

**Part One**

**After having picked up the mail for the hacienda _,_ Bernardo was resting at a table in the small patio outside the tavern sipping a glass of wine, when a contingent of lancers, led by Sergeant Garcia, came thundering through the plaza, stirring up a great cloud of dust.As the grit settled, Bernardo looked in disgust at what remained of his drink and then pushed it aside. **

****

**As usual, Sgt. Garcia wasn't quiet about his activities."What a morning!Corporal Reyes, take my horse over to the cuartel.I have to go into the inn for a moment.”He sighed lustily and then shook his head.“I simply cannot believe Zorro would do anything like that," he rambled.Reyes muttered under his breath, but took the reins of Garcia's horse and complied with the order.**

****

_**Zorro**_ **? Bernardo thought.Knowing that Don Diego had not gone out the previous evening, nor had he indicated any plans for the morning, the manservant's curiosity was aroused.Surreptitiously, he followed the fat sergeant into the inn, stood near the counter, and noticed with amusement that Garcia was having no more success at wheedling a bit of wine from the bar maid than he usually did."Oh, Maria, just a little, please?It was such a dusty ride to and from the Morento's hacienda."**

****

**"No, no, a thousand times no!!" she fired back."You haven't paid your bill from last month."**

****

**"Oh, but Maria, it makes a responsible man like myself very thirsty when I have to deal with a robbery such as the one last night at the Señor Morento's hacienda.And to think that Zorro would lower himself to do such a despicable act.What is the world coming to?"**

****

**While Maria stood staring at him in shocked silence, Señor Pacheco, the innkeeper, jerked his head up from cleaning the counter top and considered the acting comandante’s news.Here was tale worth listening to, and he was shrewd enough to know that the best way to get that information was to make the sergeant happy, and the way to make him happy was to give him some wine.Putting a glass and a bottle of wine on a tray, he put on his most accommodating smile and walked over to Garcia's table.**

****

**"Sgt. Garcia, have a bit of wine to wash the dust from your throat.That must have been very difficult having to do such unpleasant duty so early in the morning."Setting the tankard in front of the corpulent soldier, he saw Garcia's eyes glitter in anticipation.The innkeeper only half-filled the mug, holding on to the bottle of wine himself.He was curious, but not so curious to let a whole bottle of wine be used to satisfy his interest.**

****

**"Ahh, Señor.That is excellent wine," Sgt. Garcia declared after half of the poured wine had reached his ample stomach.**

****

**"What is this I hear about Señor Zorro?" the innkeeper coaxed.Bernardo continued to look around the dining area with the gaze of one who can't hear what is going on around him, but his mind had focused in on the impending news that the sergeant had brought with him from the Morento rancho. __**

_****_

**"I could not believe it when I heard it, even from the lips of Doña Anna Marlena herself," Garcia began."Last night, the bandit Zorro came very boldly into their hacienda and took several pieces of priceless jewelry that Don Francisco had brought from Spain when they settled in this area.One was a necklace of great beauty, with a pendant made of pure gold and covered with priceless jewels.They said it had to be worth well over one thousand pesos all by itself."**

****

**"But Zorro?" Pacheco asked in astonishment.**

****

**"Sí, Señor," Sgt. Garcia said sadly, emptying the tankard and setting it in front of the innkeeper.The acting comandante had a small audience now.Everyone, it seemed, was interested in the exploits of Zorro, and this event was made more interesting by the fact that it was so out of character for the outlaw.**

**“But this has happened once before,” someone near the sergeant said.“And it was proven to be an imposter.”**

**“That is true,” Garcia said.“And this could be the case here, but how are we to know?And besides, DoñaMarlena was so sure.She said that Zorro told her he was tired of saving people and giving money to others.She said he shouted out that it was time for the people to give to Zorro now.Who knows, maybe Zorro needs some money.”He took the last gulp of wine from his mug."But that is not the worst of it."He looked thoughtfully at the long-jowled man holding the bottle of wine. Sighing, the innkeeper poured some more wine.**

****

**"Gracias," the sergeant said, and then continued his narrative."Zorro beat Don Francisco with the butt of his pistola.His wife sent for a priest, he was hurt so badly."Bernardo mentally winced; Don Diego was not going to like this news.This type of impersonation had occurred before and not only had Zorro’s reputation been impugned, but the Indian, Innocente, had been killed.That had deeply affected Don Diego and had given him even more cause to be angry with Monastario, who had been behind the impersonation.**

**The sergeant resumed his narrative, "But after they had cleaned him up and put him to bed, it was determined that he would be all right with time.What was the worst was what he threatened to do to Doña Anna Marlena."**

****

**Bernardo had been leaning on one elbow, looking dreamily at the fire in the fireplace. He listened more intently as the babbling of Sgt. Garcia's audience intensified."The bandit laid hands on the lady and ripped her dress and was ready to . . . uh . . . do something terrible to her when several servants came to her aide.One gave his life to save her honor."The innkeeper poured the rest of the wine into Garcia's tankard; he was so shocked.Bernardo's elbow slipped off the counter and he had to struggle to look uninterested in the conversation.The babbling of the crowd grew into cries of indignation and rage.Bernardo decided that Don Diego would not only be angry, he would most likely be livid.Despite what had been done while in the guise of the outlaw, never before had an imposter so dealt with a lady.**

****

**During the intensely vivid conversations, Bernardo slipped out.His other errands were forgotten. He mounted quickly and rode with haste back to the de la Vega hacienda. When he arrived, he handed the reins of his mare to a peon working in the stable and ran quickly through the patio and up the stairs to Don Diego's room.As he banged on the door, his agitation almost had him dancing from one foot to the other.There was no answer and the door remained shut.He looked at the sun.It was almost lunchtime.His patrón would be in the sala having lunch most likely.He ran back down the stairs and into the main room of the house where he saw Don Diego and Don Alejandro just finishing up their meal.**

****

**“Ah, Bernardo, I thought I heard you upstairs,” Diego said, all the while making signs that indicated the same thing.He saw the agitated look on his manservant’s face and knew that something of great consequence had happened in the pueblo.However, he had to play the role. "Bernardo, what is all the fuss about?"**

**Bernardo began signing frantically.**

**Diego motioned for him to stop.He turned and looked at his father, who had been watching with great interest.“It would seem, Father, that something of great consequence has happened in the pueblothis morning.Shall we go into the library where we can enjoy a cigar and hear what Bernardo has to tell us?”**

****

**When the two hacendados walked into the room, Bernardo followed, checking to make sure that no one else was there.Then he checked the door again to make sure there were no servants outside who might eavesdrop.He not want anyone else to hear about this before his master did, not that the servants wouldn’t get the news quickly anyway.Such gossip traveled faster than Zorro’s horse.But Bernardo knew that Don Diego was likely to react violently to this bit of information and he didn’t want anyone else to see his master out of character.And if Don Diego didn’t react with great passion, Bernardo knew that Don Alejandro was most likely to.**

****

**"Settle down, Bernardo, settle down.What is going on in the pueblo that has you so agitated?"Diego asked.He and his father exchanged glances.This appeared to be serious.**

****

**Bernardo started signing slowly and deliberately. Don Diego repeated his signing to make sure it was understood correctly."A bandit robbed Don Morento's hacienda last night, stealing precious jewels." he repeated."Did the bandit hurt anyone?"Diego looked appalled when told that Don Gregorio had been beaten to near death."The bandit also threatened Dona Anna Marlena's virtue?" his face registered intense shock at Bernardo's signs.He stood up as though to leave the room."That is unconscionable, Zorro must ride to the Morento hacienda to investigate,** **inmediatamente , and then ride to find this outlaw."Bernardo shook his head no. "What do you mean Zorro should not ride?Of course he will!Did Sgt. Garcia give a description of this bandit?"**

****

**Bernardo gulped and nodded.Gazing intently at Don Diego, he gave the sign for Zorro.**

**Diego gaped in surprise, saying nothing for a few instants.Then he turned and paced to one end of the library before coming back to the table, where he slammed both hands down hard on the oak surface.**

**Even though expecting it, Alejandro jumped a bit.**

**"Whoever has done this will pay for this dishonor," Diego hissed.Pacing again, he grabbed a sword from above the mantelpiece, advanced on an imagined enemy, and shortened every candle in the room, muttering his intentions with each stroke.All in all, Bernardo felt that Don Diego had taken the news pretty well.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Two](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/swordsman2.htm)**  
---  
**[Hernando Chronicles Introduction](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/hernandostoriesintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	2. Chapter 2

Swordsman

_**Swordsman's Revenge**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Part Two**

**About mid-afternoon, word had been sent to Sgt. Garcia that Zorro was willing to ransom the jewels for a fraction of their worth, only eight hundred pesos for all of them.If the Morento's were interested, then Sgt. Garcia would only need to leave a note to that effect on the signpost at the north end of the pueblo.Don Diego had been in the inn that afternoon and had been listening to the details of Zorro's plans for the return of the jewels. He, too, had expressed his shock at the actions of the heretofore honorable bandit.**

****

**"Sgt. Garcia, have you talked with Doña Anna Marlena about this yet?" Diego asked the perplexed sergeant.**

****

**"No, Don Diego," he sighed."I hate to go back out there when Don Gregorio is still suffering from his wounds, and ask the doña a question like that."He replenished his mug from the bottle that Don Diego had purchased for them.**

****

**Diego sat pondering the bandit's proposal."Sergeant, why not surprise Doña Anna Marlena," he said with a smile.**

****

**"What do you mean, Don Diego?" Sgt. Garcia looked perplexed.**

****

**"I will put up the eight hundred pesos that Zorro is asking and not only will the Morento’s be surprised when they get their stolen property back, but you can capture the bandit when he delivers the jewels to you." Diego said with a smile, taking a sip of his own wine.**

****

**"Do you think that will work, Don Diego?" the sergeant asked.**

****

**"Sí, Sergeant, why should it not work?" he asked innocently."And I will get my eight hundred pesos back when you capture him, and you will get two thousand pesos for the reward."Diego leaned back in his chair, smiling broadly.Garcia didn't notice the dangerous glint in the patrón’s eyes."You will be a rich man, Sgt. Garcia, and you might even get a promotion."**

****

**"Sí, you are right, Don Diego.That is an excellent idea!" Garcia smiled back at young de la Vega.Diego could see the grandiose plans building in the sergeant's mind.**

****

**"When are you supposed to take the note?"Diego asked.**

****

**"Just before sunset, Don Diego," Garcia answered."And the answer and terms of exchange will be on the same post in the morning right after sunrise." Diego just nodded and excused himself.**

****

**"Good luck, Sgt. Garcia.Let me know what the reply is in the morning," was Diego's comment as he left the inn.Bernardo fell in behind him.**

****

**When they had reached a spot where Diego was sure they wouldn't be overheard, he asked Bernardo if he had listened to the exchange.The mozo nodded."What do you think?"**

**‘There is something wrong with this deal, I think,’ Bernardo signed.**

**Diego nodded in agreement and said calmly,"I think Bernardo, that tonight I will walk into a trap."**

**Bernardo just stared at his patrón in astonishment and then signed his concern.**

****

**"Bernardo, this is not the same as when Monastario used Martinez.I think this bandit is doing this to get revenge.I think this is a personal matter for the bandit.”**

****

**Bernardo signed, ‘Why do you think that?’**

**“First, he not only robbed the Morento’s, he almost beat Don Francisco to death.And then to make sure this foul deed would not be easily forgotten, he threatened Doña Anna Marlena in a most contemptible way.And all the while he was stating that it was because Zorro was tired of helping the people.Then he offered, almost immediately, the jewels for ransom.And by using Sgt. Garcia as the go-between, the bandit seems to be making it very easy for someone to follow this transaction.”**

**‘How can you be so sure?’ Bernardo signed.**

**“This ransom business is just bait.The bandit knows how much our good sergeant likes to talk, and figures that by tonight, the real Zorro will be waiting to see who gets the note at the sign post," Diego explained."What the bandit does not know is that Zorro will have a shadow."Bernardo pointed to himself.Diego just nodded. "You will be my backup, Bernardo, because we still have no idea exactly what this man has in mind.”Diego paused and took a deep breath.“I have to find out what he wants, though.I cannot let him continue to hurt others because he has a vendetta against me.You will have to be alert and deal with whatever contingency might arise.And under no circumstances let yourself be captured."**

****

**Alejandro was extremely concerned when he heard Diego's plan."That is not a plan, it is suicide!" he exclaimed vehemently."Is there no other way?"**

****

**"At this point, I am unable to see one," Diego interjected."We know how ruthless this man is and I am afraid that if we wait for him to make a mistake, someone else could be hurt or killed."**

****

**Not long before sunset, a black-clad masked figure rode out of a secret cave just inside the boundaries of the de la Vega rancho.Soon he met up with another darkly clad man not too far from the north end of the pueblo de Los Angeles. As the pair approached the sign post that pointed the way to all places north, the smaller figure stayed well hidden and away from the post, while the masked figure was a tiny bit more conspicuous, hiding behind some boulders.An hour passed with little movement from either of the dark watchers.**

****

**Just as the sun dipped below the horizon, a corpulent soldier came riding up the road, singing a barracks song in a rich baritone voice that wuld make an opera singer jealous. With a small hammer, Garcia took a note and attached it to the post with a nail.Still singing, he turned his horse and returned the way he came.After several minutes, the voice was no longer heard.**

****

**The dark clad watchers waited.An hour passed and still they waited.A not quite full moon rose over the eastern horizon and a rider came from the north to rip the note off the post.Then he rode slowly back up the north road.The masked watcher quickly mounted his ebony horse and followed a short distance behind.Even further behind them both came the second dark figure.Several hours later, a small and circuitous trail led into the foothills, and another hour after that, the note bearer disappeared into a cleft in the rocks.**

****

**Dismounting, Zorro led Tornado up to the narrow opening and paused, listening for any sounds out of the ordinary.All was quiet.Unnaturally quiet.Looking over his shoulder, the outlaw saw a slight movement from Bernardo and then the manservant disappeared from view.At a hand signal from his master, the stallion slowly turned around on the narrow trail in the event that a quick escape was needed.**

**Looking behind him, Tornado watched his master walk into the cleft in the rocks....**

****

**Where Zorro found himself looking at a double.Of course, he could tell differences, the man was almost two inches shorter and his jaw line was narrower, but almost anybody else would have a difficult time.On his left stood a very grim faced man pointing a pistol at him.Zorro simply folded his arms and waited for his impostor to say something.**

****

_**"**_ **Señor Zorro," the other Zorro began."I knew that you would not be able to resist coming to my little abode.That fat idiot you call a comandantecould be counted on for that.I am sure that you would like to know what I have in mind for you."**

****

**Zorro just nodded.His double seemed a bit irritated at his sedate manner.The man's voice was one he had heard before, but he was unable to figure out where.**

****

**Holding a bag in his hands, the impostor opened it and took out an exquisitely jeweled cross on a heavy chain."I hold in my hand the items taken from the Morento hacienda.By you, I might add.At least they will be found on you when you are captured, Señor Zorro.And when you are publicly unmasked and executed, I will see my revenge complete."He laughed maliciously.**

****

**"What makes you think I will cooperate with this little plan of yours?" Zorro asked simply.Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of the impostor's henchmen bring a small blowgun to his lips and with a deep intake of breath, quickly blow a small dart at him. Zorro jerked to his right, but the dart still caught him in the left thigh.**

****

**His double laughed again, as Zorro jerked the dart out and stuck it in his sash.This new type of weapon bore investigating later, especially if he got out of this predicament in one piece."My dear Zorro, meet your worst nightmare... _curare_." **

****

**Zorro immediately understood the implications of that one word.Not too long ago, he had read about the poison and its effect on the human body.Not knowing how potent the solution was that had hit him, he had no idea how much time he would have before paralysis set in.Jumping forward, he grabbed the sack out of the impostor's hands and jumping back, slamming his left fist into the nose of the guard with the pistol. The man sank to the ground, moaning.Wasting no time, Zorro dashed out of the cleft and vaulted onto Tornado's back."Go Tornado, that way, run, my friend."He motioned to the west, toward the ocean.**

****

**Tornado would continue in his westward course until directed otherwise or until he could go no further.While the stallion continued down the trail, Zorro speedily tied the bag to his saddle, then pulled loose a rope, which he had brought as a precaution.Making a loop, he pulled it over his right wrist and leaning over, ran the rope under Tornado's neck.Bringing it back up, he wrapped it around his left wrist, and the end he wound around his waist and tied off on the saddle horn.He was already feeling clumsy and weak as he finished tying the last knot.**

****

**"Tornado, ...run.Do not stop...." he stammered, and then stopped because he could no longer get his tongue to work.Unable to hold himself upright, Zorro slumped over on Tornado's neck, where he could see the ground rushing by.It was his hope that Bernardo would be able to somehow keep up with the stallion and find him when his flight ended at the beach.If anyone else found him, Tornado would not allow them to approach.**

****

**He felt the slapping of the horse's mane in his face and the wind whistling across his body.His mind worked furiously, remembering everything he had read about this poison.It was made from various plants by South American Indians, and mainly used by them for hunting purposes.Remembering that it caused muscular paralysis, Zorro sincerely hoped the impostor hadn't given him too large a dose, since the heart is also a muscle.But he didn't feel that was the case, because his double had said that he wanted him captured with the stolen jewelry, not dead.A pistol would have been quicker if death had been his enemy's desire.Of course, knocking him unconscious and leaving him with the evidence would have been easier, too, he thought ruefully.This man did not want a quick solution, he wanted something that was slow, that would cause him to suffer.**

****

**Watching the ground speed by through the strands of Tornado's mane made him feel he was flying and Zorro wondered if the drug affected the mind, too.Remotely, he noticed flecks of sweat gathering on the stallion's withers and neck, making him wish he could order the faithful animal to slow down, as his headlong plunge westward was not being impeded by rocks, or gravel.After a while, though, Zorro did notice a reduction in Tornado's speed and saw that he was running on sand.Stopping short of the lapping waves of the ocean, the great stallion stood blowing and pawing.The outlaw could only lie atop his horse and hope Bernardo would be able to find him soon.Tornado moved around very little and Zorro found himself slipping into a state of dreamy half sleep.**

****

*****************************

****

**Bernardo had witnessed Zorro’s rush from the cave and was able to see the westward route that Tornado was taking, but was unable to immediately follow.The outlaw gang was heading for a small ravine very near his position."He knew!" the other Zorro said angrily as he jerked his mask down.Bernardo strained to see the man’s face, but couldn’t, even in the moonlight."I should have kept quiet about that."**

****

**"It does not matter, with all of us looking, we will find him lying by the side of the trail soon enough," another said.Laughing, he added, "That was a stroke of genius, buying that calabash of poison in Mexico."**

**“Look on the trail toward the pueblo,”the false Zorro ordered.“And if you do not find him, look until you find the trail of his horse.He cannot last long with this poison in him.We will find him quickly.”**

**There was something familiar about both men's voices, but the manservant wasn't able to remember from where.His heart quickened, though, at the mention that his master had been poisoned.He had to find Don Diego quickly, but he couldn’t do a thing until these men had left.**

****

**Bernardo had his hand over the nose of his mare to calm her, and the pair waited until the men had passed before he quietly led his horse onto the almost hidden westward trail where he had seen Zorro guide Tornado. As soon as he felt no one would hear him, the mozo mounted and sped down the narrow path as fast as he dared.He only slowed down to check in places where there was more than one direction to travel, but generally found himself heading west.Wondering the reason why, the manservant figured that unless Zorro was able to give different instructions, Tornado would be on the beach when he finally caught up to him.And if he had been poisoned, el Zorro wouldn’t be able to give any different instructions to the stallion.Hopefully Bernardo would find him before the outlaw gang did.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Three](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/swordsman3.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/swordsman1.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	3. Swordsman

Swordsman

_**Swordsman's Revenge**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Part Three**

**Young voices brought him from his hazy and dream-filled state.Zorro felt he wasn't pulling enough air into his lungs, but was unable to do anything about it."Hernando, I tell you it is El Zorro.He must be hurt."Tornado backed up from the boys and snorted.**

**"Juan, his horse will not let us approach."The boy called out to Zorro. "Señor, can you hear us?We only want to help you." Zorro heard the second boy try to get closer, talking soothingly to Tornado. _Good for you, muchacho_ , Zorro thought dreamily. _That is the way to do it._**

****

**"Easy boy, easy," the boy murmured, as he stroked Tornado's nose.Tornado stood still as the boy walked around him and checked on Zorro. Putting his hand on the outlaw's neck, he exclaimed, "By the Saints, his heart is beating so slowly!We must get him down."**

****

**"Hernando, what is wrong with Señor Zorro?" a third voice asked, but Hernando was too busy to answer.He had a small knife out and cut the rope holding Zorro on Tornado.As he hit the ground, Zorro felt no pain.His relaxed state and the boy helping to stop his fall prevented that.Tornado danced to one side and then reached down to nuzzle his master.**

****

**"Juan, he is like one dead.I have never seen a living being so lifeless," Hernando said in amazement.Zorro felt his consciousness slip in and out like gossamer bits of clouds on a clear day.He knew someone was administering to him, but felt himself floating away, without being able to understand what was going on.All conscious thought finally slipped into oblivion.**

****

**"Hernando, is he dying?" Greco asked quietly.He looked fearfully at the limp outlaw.**

****

**"I say we find out who he is," Juan reached for the mask.Hernando caught his friend's hand and shook his head.**

****

**"No, Juan, if he dies, then maybe, but if Zorro wanted people to know who he is, he would not wear a mask," Hernando reasoned."He saved my sister from drunken vaqueros not too long ago and I am going to do what I can to help him."**

****

**"But what about the robbery?They said Zorro almost killed the _hacendado_ , and attacked his wife." Greco commented.**

****

**Hernando ignored the comment, even though the incident had puzzled and concerned him.Whatever had happened, he could simply not believe that Zorro would do such a thing.There had to be some explanation.Perhaps when Zorro was better he could explain."Who will help me take him to our cave?"Both of his friends were soon helping him carry the unconscious man to a little cave the boys called their own.It had been Juan's home since his parents died.His friends visited and brought small amounts of food and supplies to him each day, usually during the early morning hours.This night the boys had camped out together.**

****

**As the young men were carrying Zorro into the cave, Bernardo was just coming over the ridge and onto the beach.Tornado whinnied from near the entrance of the cave.Puzzled, Bernardo left his mare near the stallion and slowly made his way to the entrance, where he was met by a twelve-year-old boy brandishing Zorro's sword in his face. Putting his hands up in the attitude of surrender, Bernardo signed his disability to the young man.‘Zorro needs help,’ he further signed.‘Let me help, please.’**

****

**Hernando looked in the eyes of the moon-faced deaf-mute and saw only concern.He motioned for the man to follow him to where the outlaw lay.Bernardo knelt down next to his patrón and checked him over, finding no discernible wounds.The gang of bandits had mentioned a poison in a calabash, which would explain the limpness and weak heartbeat.In his inspection, he found the dart that Zorro had placed in his sash and examined it by the light of a candle, without touching the residue of poison on the end.A dart with poison.The manservant felt he should remember something.Something important.**

****

**Then he did remember. _Curare_!Don Diego had been reading a book that talked about South American Indians, and had shown it to him.Curare was a poison they used to hunt animals.The Indians used blowguns and the darts to shoot animals from the tall trees.It was reported to be deadly and quick.**

**One of the boys reached for the dart and Bernardo slapped his hand away.He quickly put it down and signed so the boys would understand the danger.‘No!It is poison.It is what made Zorro sick.’They seemed to understand most of what he was trying to tell them.Bernardo then noticed that his patrón didn't seem to be breathing well, and deduced from what he had read in Don Diego’s book that the muscles controlling his lungs must have been partially paralyzed.Taking off his master's hat, he tried various positions, finally finding one that enabled Zorro to breath a bit better.Then he sat down next to him to wait for the poison to wear off.He signed to the boys to take turns watching the entrance of the cave in case anyone tried to approach.**

****

**Hours later, as the sun was making its journey above the eastern hills, Bernardo noticed that Don Diego's breathing seemed to be deeper, and checking, he found that his heartbeat was stronger as well.Sighing in relief, Bernardo signed to the boys that he thought the poison was wearing off.**

**One of the boys, the one named Hernando also sighed in relief.He saw how tired the deaf-mute was and made signs to indicate sleeping.At first the man shook his head, indicating that he would stay by Zorro.‘I can watch him for a short while,’ Hernando insisted, using hand signs to get his point across.‘I will let nothing happen to el Zorro.’**

****

**‘You will wake me if anything happens?’ Bernardo signed.**

****

**Hernando nodded.**

**Bernardo was tired.It had been a long and stressful night.He saw sincerity in the boy’s eyes and acquiesced, lying down right beside his master.Soon he had drifted off into a light sleep.**

******************************

****

**Zorro's dream of gliding through the ocean slowly changed to wakefulness in a cave that echoed with the crashing of the surf on the shore.He smelled a fire and something being cooked.Fish?Trying to turn his head a bit, he felt no success.When his double had said 'meet your worst nightmare,' he had been right.Zorro's thoughts kept returning to the overwhelming desire to be able to move any part of his body.It was an agony.Yelling mentally at his hand to move or his tongue to work was torture.The disappointment when nothing happened was excruciating.Sweat rolled down his face from the effort to move just one finger.He thought what a pleasure it would be at a future time to be able to get his fingers around the neck of his enemy and show him what they could do.But now?Concentration!Intense concentration.Finally he was able to turn his head a bit, and sighing, he saw Bernardo sleeping beside him.**

****

**He only rested for a moment.He had to get control of his body. _Fingers move_!!Sweat rolled into his eyes and he blinked trying to clear his vision.A boy came in his line of sight and looked into his eyes, smiling when he saw the outlaw awake and gazing at him.The boy whispered if he wanted something to drink.He thought it was the same boy who had overcome Tornado’s shyness, but as yet Zorro was unable to answer.The boy frowned a bit, but smiled again when he looked down and saw the outlaw moving his finger.Again Zorro relaxed for a moment, realizing that the curare should wear off soon. **

****

**A little more than an hour later, Zorro moaned slightly in triumph.He had finally worked his hand over to Bernardo.Now he concentrated again and was able to curl his fingers around the manservant's wrist.Bernardo's eyes flew open and he looked into the exultant eyes of his patrón.The mozo beamed.Another hour went by and the curare had worn off enough so that Zorro could sit up with help.**

**“SeñorZorro, would you like something to drink?” the boy, Hernando asked.**

**This time, Zorro didn’t disappoint him.“Sí, my friend.I am very thirsty.”And he was.Nothing had ever tasted so good, even if the poison was still enough in his system that some of the cool water ran down his chin.**

****

**By noon, the poison was almost completely out of his system.Sitting just outside the entrance of the cave with the boys and Bernardo, Zorro answered their questions about the imposter and then he sighed."Muchachos, you cannot imagine the agony of not being able to make your body do what you want it to do.I wish I had that calabash and my impostor in front of me right now."Watching Tornado run up and down the beach, Zorro suddenly remembered what was tied to the saddle.Whistling, he carefully walked the short distance to the stallion, where he undid the bag and carried it back up to the cave."Behold, this is what is going to hang me unless I figure out how to clear my name."He mentally laughed at the thought that he already could be hung for his role as the outlaw, Zorro, but this would make the punishment even more assured.Pulling out the jewels, he let the boys touch them before putting them back in the bag.**

****

**"But if you did not do those terrible things, then why do you have the Morento's property?" Juan asked, looking askance at the outlaw.**

****

**"I took them from the real thief, the one who has been impersonating me, just after they had shot me with the dart."Looking at Bernardo, Zorro motioned to him that it was time to go."My friends, you have been of great service to me.I only ask that you wait to judge me when this is all over. I did not steal these, nor did I attack Don Francisco and Doña Anna Marlena."**

****

**"I believe you, Señor Zorro," Hernando said with the simple faith of the young.The other two boys were silent.Zorro put the jewels back in the bag and tied it back on the saddle horn.Mounting, Zorro and Bernardo began their journey back toward the de la Vega hacienda. The outlaw made a flourishing salute to the boys as he left.It felt very good to be able to do so.**

****  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Four](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/swordsman4.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/swordsman1.htm)**  
**[Hernando Chronicles Introduction](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/hernandostoriesintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	4. Swordsman

Swordsman

_**Swordsman's Revenge**_  
  
---  
  
**Part Four**

**Zorro and Bernardo rode clear of the beach and then turned inland, toward the de la Vega hacienda. In a secluded arroyo, the mozo stopped his master.‘Something for you to change into,’ he signed, pulling out clothing he had packed in his saddlebag.They appeared to be for one of the de la Vega vaqueros _._** ****

**“By all the saints, what possessed you to bring along these?” Zorro asked, taking the nondescript, but serviceable clothes.**

**‘Something that I thought might be needed,’ Bernardo signed in reply.‘Oresta had just washed and hung them up to dry and I did not know if we would have to follow the bandits into the day….’He stopped when he saw Zorro looking at him with a wry smile on his face.‘Will they do?’ he added.**

**“Will they do?” Zorro repeated.“Of course they will do!I was thinking I might have to wait until dark to return to the cave.”He laughed and clapped Bernardo on the shoulder before dismounting.“As before, it is not terribly healthy to be seen as Zorro these days.You have thought of everything, my friend.”**

**Bernardo returned the grin and then signed that he would scout the area to make sure that no one was in the vicinity.Zorro nodded and began changing.**

**Soon the two men were riding through the hills to the de la Vega lands _._ Don Diego said nothing and Bernardo knew his master was musing over the experience of the night before.He imagined that the feelings of utter helplessness weighed greatly on the young man’s mind.**

**Finally, as they neared the hacienda,Diego rode into a heavily wooded thicket and stopped.“Even though it is daylight, we will go in through the cave.I suspect that Father will be there waiting.”** ****

**Bernardo nodded, realizing that as late as it was in the afternoon, Don Alejandro would most likely be worried sick.He had not liked Don Diego’s plan from the outset and this long delay would not improve his temper at all.**

**As the men rode into the cave, they were indeed met by Don Diego’s father.“By the Saints, Diego, I have been beside myself with worry.Are you all right?”** ****

**“Yes, Father, I am all right now,” Diego said, dismounting.Bernardo led the stallion to his stall and pulled off the saddle. “We had a bit of trouble, but we are both safe.”**

**“Good.”He clapped his hand on his son’s shoulder and smiled, as much to reassure himself as his son.“Diego, you appear to have had quite an adventure.I am only glad that you are back from it in one piece.I was concerned about you.There is something about all of this that does not seem right.”**

**“Yes, Father.It is as I thought.This is more than just a plan to discredit Zorro,” Diego said with a nod.“I want to discuss this with you and see if all three of us can make sense of it and decide the best way to resolve it.”**

**“Would you like to wait until you have rested, Diego?You look exhausted.”**

**“No, Father.You deserve to know what happened and perhaps you will be able to help me figure out how to stop this man,” Diego said, sitting on a rock by the tiny pool.Bernardo got a stool for Don Alejandro to sit on and then he began brushing Tornado.While Diego knew he was free of the paralyzing effects of the curare, he nonetheless felt some lingering effects.He was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to lie down and sleep.But he couldn’t sleep now.He had to try and figure all of this out.This bandit had to be stopped before he did anything else in his quest for revenge.**

**As they sat in the tranquility of the dimly lit cave, Diego, with Bernardo’s help told the story of the strange night to Don Alejandro, who sat silent during much of the narration, only occasionally asking questions.**

**During a silent interval, Diego sat watching his fingers curl and uncurl for several minutes, pondering pensively.He could not rid himself of the feelings of helplessness, despair and even fear that had gripped him during the previous night.**

**Placing his hand on his son's arm, Alejandro queried,"My son, are you all right?This seems to have affected you greatly."**

**Without looking up, Diego murmured, "Dante forgot one, Father."**

**Alejandro looked puzzled."What?"**

**When he gazed up at his father, his eyes still had the slightly haunted look they contained when he and Bernardo rode in only an hour earlier."Dante forgot one of the possible torments in Hell. I think I just experienced it," he said.**

**As he sat quietly for a few more minutes, a sudden thought crossed Diego's mind and he began to laugh. And he continued laughing, much to the dismay of Alejandro, who was wondering about the state of his son's mind.Finally the laughter died to a chuckle."Father, I think I know how to catch this bandit.”**

**"How is that, Diego?" Alejandro asked.**

**“I am going to clean up and change into something more appropriate, and then Bernardo and I will go into the pueblo.I need to talk to Sergeant Garcia about a certain eight hundred peso deal.”Turning to the manservant, he said, “Bernardo, you will circulate around the plaza and the tavern, and when you see anyone from last night that you recognize, let me know.Between you and I, we should be able to recognize almost everyone from the imposter’s gang.” The haunted look had changed, and now his eyes had a dangerous gleam in them.“From here on out, everywhere this impostor goes and whoever he tries to rob or assault, I will be there."**

**"But you cannot ride as Zorro!"Alejandro exclaimed.**

**"In what other guise would Diego de la Vega be unrecognized?" Diego queried with a chuckle.He pulled out his mask and held it up to his face."Now tell me, do I look like a hacendado or a vaquero with the mask on?"Bernardo signed that no one would guess who he was."And once our impostor decides to come into the pueblo, then he will face the real Zorro."Diego smiled broadly at his father and Bernardo.**

**A short time later, the pair rode sedately into the Pueblo de Los Angeles.It was early evening and the inn was crowded.Diego signed for Bernardo to begin circulating around the plaza, while he talked with Sgt. Garcia.As he walked into the inn, the sergeant promptly and enthusiastically greeted him."Don Diego," he boomed. "I have been wondering where you were.You know that scoundrel did not leave a note on the sign post this morning as he promised he would."Diego sat down at the table with Sgt. Garcia and Cpl. Reyes.**

**Diego feigned surprise."I wonder why?" he murmured.He ordered a bottle of wine and three glasses.Garcia quaffed down a glassful and expressed his appreciation for the patrón’s hospitality.**

**Bernardo was gesturing from the doorway."Excuse me, Sergeant.You and Corporal Reyes go ahead and finish the bottle.I remember an important errand my father asked me to do."Striding quickly out of the dining area, he followed Bernardo to the stable.There inside, getting his horse shod, was one of the six men from the imposter's gang.**

**"Keep an eye on him, I will be right back," Diego ordered in a low voice.Soon after the man finished his business in the pueblo, he left, followed discreetly by a disreputable looking vaquero, whose hat was pulled down, keeping the face in shadows.The bandit rode casually in the direction of the abandoned Breales hacienda.There, in a decrepit stable, the group of nine bandits met.Diego muttered under his breath when he saw his double putting on his mask, having missed seeing his identity by the barest of seconds.One of the gang members looked like someone he should remember, and it bothered him a bit, but he relegated the thought to the back of his mind.**

**"The hacienda of Don Bartolomae Juarez is the next one we'll rob.If we do nothing else, we will turn every caballero and peon against Señor Zorro.Last night was unfortunate. It would have been the perfect opportunity to get revenge on Zorro and get rid of him at the same time.But the opportunity for revenge will afford itself in the near future."The masked bandit called one of the other men to accompany him, and mounting, they rode for the Juarez hacienda.Diego followed unobserved at a distance.**

**The robbery was already in progress when Diego reached the hacienda.The impostor had the older hacendado backed up against the wall, his black-gloved fist slowly choking him as the fraudulent Zorro loudly proclaimed his intentions.A young servant girl cowered in the corner.The other bandito held a knife to Doña Briana’s throat demanding all of her jewelry.Doña Briana’s eyes held a fiery gleam, but one look toward her husband caused her to acquiesce to the demands.**

**So engrossed were the two bandits in their robbery that Diego was able to simply walk in through the open door.Both of the assailants’ backs were to him, he saw with satisfaction, and noting the doña’s and the servant’s eyes on him, he simply put his finger to his lips, and silently slid his sword out of its sheath.Walking up behind Doña Briana’s captor, he whispered softly, “You will release the lady, or you will not take another breath, Señor.”The knife swung away from the señora’s throat and toward Diego.A quick flick of his wrist and the bandit was suddenly gasping in pain and watching the blood drip from his slashed hand.The knife clattered into the corner.**

**So quiet had been Diego’s entrance, that the impostor stared at the knife for a few seconds before pivoting around to face him.“Who are you?” the dark clad man demanded.**

**"Señor Impostor, no more will you harm the innocent and rob and plunder just for revenge against me," Diego answered, laughing.**

**The impostor gazed intently at him, and then roughly pushing the old don aside, drew his sword and engaged his poorly dressed opponent."So, you managed to make it through the night, señor.I hope you enjoyed the experience," the impostor laughed.Diego seethed at the reference to the nightmare of the previous night, but he was a good enough swordsman to not let anger influence his moves.**

**Easily parrying his opponent's thrust, he advanced and quickly scored a cut on the man's upper arm.He saw a scar just below his cut.Now he would have another, Diego thought wryly.Smiling broadly, he continued to control the contest, even though he noted that the man was a very, very good swordsman. Finally his opponent, realizing that he was being bested, threw a stool at Diego and ran out the door in flight.The wounded man was soon bound to await the arrival of lancers from the cuartel.**

**Diego turned to the couple."I trust that you are unhurt?" he asked.They both nodded, expressing their gratitude.**

**“Who are you, Señor?” Don Bartholomae asked, his curiosity piqued by their disreputable looking rescuer.**

**In answer, Diego walked over to the mantel and with his sword, carved a small 'Z' in the mantelpiece."My honor will not be maligned by an impostor who wears my disguise," he told them as they gaped in astonishment.Sheathing his sword, he smiled and was soon following his enemy again.** ****

**================================** ****

**The next morning when the stage from Santa Barbara was five miles outside of Los Angeles, it was met by a lone soldier on a pitch-black horse.His hat was pulled down low, shadowing the upper part of his face, but the driver felt no concern.**

**"Señor, it is my understanding that Zorro plans to rob you of your payroll," the private stated.Before the driver could express his surprise at such a declaration, the lancer dismounted and continued,"I will ride with you to help prevent this from occurring."The driver just nodded.**

**As he entered the coach, the lancer made hand signs to his horse, which wheeled and galloped away from the King's Highway.The driver cracked his whip and the team sprang forward.Again the soldier kept his hat down as he greeted the passengers.Under the brim of the sombrero, he noted that his fellow passengers were a lovely señorita and her duena, and a middle-aged caballero.The señorita looked at him curiously.She could have sworn that she saw the hint of a mask on his face. "Private, are you from the Pueblo de Los Angeles?"**

**"Sí, Señorita.Under the command of Sgt. Garcia," he answered non-committally."And you?"**

**"From San Diego," she said lightly.There was a musical lilt to her voice."I am returning home, after visiting relatives in Monterey."**

**Shots interrupted the conversation and the stage halted in a flurry of dust.Glancing quickly out the window, the lancer counted four bandits, including the counterfeit Zorro, who kept looking up and down the highway as though expecting someone.The duena was moaning in fear, but the señorita sat quietly, only her eyes showing the intense anxiety she felt.The caballero started to draw his pistol, but was stopped with a hand signal from the soldier.**

**A bandit grasped the door handle.Instantly, the mysterious lancer threw his shoulder against the door and the bandit was knocked senseless to the ground.A previously unseen whip suddenly appeared in the private's hand.It snaked through the air, and with a crack, relieved a second robber of his pistol.Almost instantly, the whip cracked again, this time lightly touching the flank of the imposter's mount.The animal immediately leaped into the air and bucked violently, dumping the black-costumed outlaw onto the road.A well-aimed pistol shot unhorsed the last bandit before he could fire on the soldier.The injured man moaned, clutching his shoulder.**

**The second robber rushed him with drawn knife, which the lancer easily sidestepped, while at the same time grabbing the man's outstretched arm.Using his opponent's momentum, he flipped the bandit solidly on the ground, wresting the knife from his grasp.The knife was tossed upward where it quivered in the seat next to the driver, who looked at the lancer in shocked amazement. It had been his understanding that the King's soldiers in Los Angeles were a bit lax and incompetent.**

**The impostor had quickly recovered from his ignominious fall and lunged with drawn saber before the knife had left the lancer's hand.The soldier sidestepped this attack also, and smashed his fist into the false Zorro's face.Staggering back, the black-clad masked man shook his head, and then rushing to a loose horse, mounted.The lancer had thrown back his hat revealing a mask similar to his opponent's."Señor Impostor, I told you that I would not allow you to rob and plunder in my name.If you persist, you will regret seeking vengeance on me," he shouted to the fleeing bandit.One of his gang members had also mounted and was galloping away.**

**Diego turned to the driver."Señor, if I tie these two up for you, will you take them to Sgt. Garcia? And please tell him they are a present from El Zorro."**

**_"_ Sí....," the driver said with a puzzled look on his face."Who...who are you?"**

**Diego whistled and heard an answering whinny from Tornado.While waiting for the horse, he drew his sword and slashed a 'Z' on the door of the coach.The caballero's pistol was drawn, but Diego reached in with the point of his saber and deftly removed it from his grasp.**

**"Señor, if you are Zorro, then who was the other?" the señorita asked in amazement.The fame of El Zorro had even reached San Diego, but she had never expected to meet him.Even in a threadbare soldier’s uniform, he was impressive.She imagined how much more impressive he would be in the black outfit that the impostor was wearing.**

**"He is a man so filled with hate, that he is willing to hurt the innocent to get revenge," was his simple answer.The driver threw him a rope, which he used to tie the two men up. The caballero pulled the men into the stage, as Diego pushed them up to him."Please tell Sgt. Garcia that one of his lancers is several miles north of here, clad only in his underwear and boots."Diego laughed as he mounted Tornado and with a great flourish of his hand to his hat, he shouted a farewell and swiftly rode down the highway ahead of the stage.As the stage rolled the final distance to the pueblo, the passengers noted with amusement the presence of the lancer's jacket and accouterments lying in intervals on the side of the road.**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Five](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/swordsman5.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/swordsman1.htm)**  
**[Hernando Chronicles Introduction](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/hernandostoriesintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	5. Swordsman

Swordsman

_**Swordsman's Revenge**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Part Five**

**Less than an hour later, Diego rode into the secret cave and changed into clothing more appropriate for a hacendado.Sitting languidly at the big oak table in the sala, with his long legs stretched out under the table, young de la Vega recounted the last day's adventures to his father.Alejandro laughed as he pictured some of those events."What do you have in mind next, Diego?" he asked.**

**"I think that our impostor may be ready for something a little easier.Father, do you think you could gather the wealthiest dons in the area for a meeting tomorrow in the pueblo?"Diego asked."Preferably at the inn?"**

_**"**_ **Sí, Diego.Would a group of eight or ten men be sufficient?" Alejandro queried."I do not believe I can gather more than that at this short notice."**

**"Sí, that many men would make excellent witnesses.Also inform Sgt. Garcia that the meeting involves him."Diego explained."Do you remember when my friend, Ricardo del Amo challenged Zorro to a duel?"His father nodded."Well....," Diego's voice trailed off as he realized that he had been doing exactly what everyone else had done since beginning his tenure as Zorro.He had concentrated on the costume and not the distinguishing characteristics of the impostor that would tell him who the man was."One moment, por favor," he said remotely as he pondered.**

**Remembering his opponent's excellent swordsmanship, he tried to think with whom he had crossed swords.The man's voice, his height, the structure of his face, the scar near the top of his arm. _With the beard shaved off, of course_! Diego thought to himself. He drew in his breath quickly and then swung on Bernardo, who had been standing nearby."Did you say that you recognized the voice of one of the bandits as being vaguely familiar?"Bernardo nodded."I did, too," Diego murmured.Then a great smile crossed his face.**

**"Father, the inn is where I cornered a false Zorro once before and tomorrow it will be deja vu," Diego said, with a self-satisfied look on his face.** ****

**=====================** ****

**During the late night hours, while Corporal Reyes was dozing on guard duty, a black clad figure crept up behind him and woke him with the point of his sword.Startled into full wakefulness, Reyes grabbed the musket he was leaning on and sucked in his breath in surprise.**

**"Corporal Reyes," the ghostly voice said."Do not make an outcry.I only want to talk to you."**

**"Sí, Señor," the corporal said, his eyes wide in fright.**

**"Tomorrow at the meeting of the dons, an assassin will try to kill one of the hacendados," Zorro warned him**

**"Do you mean Zorro?" Reyes queried.**

**"No, Corporal, I do not mean Zorro.It will be a man with a blowgun.He will have darts with deadly poison, which he will shoot with a small blowgun.Watch for such a man at the meeting tomorrow and stop him at all costs. Do you understand?"**

_**"**_ **Sí, Señor, but shouldn't Sgt. Garcia know about this?"Reyes asked.He received no answer, but still felt the point of the sword at his back."Señor?Señor?"When he shifted from one foot to the other, the object at his back fell to the ground.Astonished, the lancer wondered if he had dreamed the whole incident, but decided that the pointed stick proved he hadn't.**

**Since the payroll had come in, Sgt. Garcia had enjoyed himself immensely and was late getting to his quarters in the back of the comandante’s office.Stepping into the bedroom, he swallowed the note he had been singing when he saw Zorro sitting on his bed, grinning at him."Zorro!" he exclaimed and then looked puzzled."Which one are you?"**

**Zorro laughed heartily."That is a good question, is it not, Sergeant?Either one of us could say,'I am the real one,' but how would you know who was really telling the truth and who was lying?"**

**Garcia looked even more puzzled and just stared at the outlaw.Finally he said, "Oh, Señor Zorro, why do you always try to confuse me?"Zorro just sat quietly on the bed. Then recognition of the truth he had just spoken dawned on the confused sergeant and he, too, smiled."Señor, you must be the real Zorro, because you sometimes confuse me with your words.Was it you who saved the payroll?"**

**Zorro nodded."I have something very important to tell you, Sgt. Garcia.I am positive that tomorrow at the meeting of the dons, the impostor will attend.But he will not be alone, he will have at least three of his gang members with him.Do not guard the outside of the tavern door.Do not worry about the false Zorro, let me take care of him.You will only need to watch for the members of his gang.Will you do this?" Zorro asked.**

**"Sí, Señor _,_ but what if by some chance the impostor wins?How will I know who it is?" Garcia asked perplexed.**

**"Sergeant, have faith in my abilities," Zorro quipped."But even if he wins, just figure it out the way you did tonight."The outlaw grew serious."These men are dangerous, they will not hesitate to hurt or kill anybody in the inn tomorrow.Protect the dons, Sergeant, and everyone else who will be there."**

**"I will do my best, Señor Zorro," the sergeant said fervently as the masked man slipped out the window.**

**Stealthily sneaking behind the inn, Zorro whistled and was soon climbing up the rope, which had been dropped for his use.Removing the cape, he looked at his father with a grin, and joked, "You should not have stayed up for me."Alejandro just rolled his eyes in exasperation.Taking rooms at the inn, while unusual, was not unheard of when something important was going to happen the next day in the pueblo.**

**Once in his own room, Diego changed, lay down and pulled the blanket over him. Bernardo tapped him on the shoulder and queried about his plans for the next day.The patrón looked over his shoulder at the manservant."Did Father spread the word about Zorro challenging the impostor to a duel?" Bernardo nodded."Good, then everything will be ready for noon tomorrow."Diego looked at his servant’s concerned countenance. “Bernardo, you have to trust me.I will tell what you need to know when the time comes.”**

**With that, Diego rolled over and effectively terminated the conversation.Bernardo lay on his pallet and pondered the coming day's events.While he had no concerns over his patrón’ _s_ abilities, he nevertheless fretted.He somehow didn't believe that what Don Diego said would transpire and what really was going to happen would be the same thing at all.Finally after tossing for close to an hour, Bernardo also fell asleep.**

**=========================** ****

**Just before the noon hour, the hacendados began filing into the tavern.Diego had slipped in through the storeroom of the inn, mask on, hat down, and stood by the back wall watching everything transpire.Wearing borrowed vaquero's garb; he was overlooked by the small crowd.No one even looked in his direction. Tables had been cleared and put together for the nine men to sit around.Don Alejandro sat down at the head of the table and the others joined him, their expressions curious.The innkeeper, himself, began serving wine to the men and when each hacendado had a filled glass in front of him, Don Alejandro brought the meeting to order. Diego smiled, everything was as it should be and if his calculations were correct, they would be seeing the impostor and his henchmen within five minutes.**

**In four minutes, the bandit gang burst through the door very near where Diego was standing."Señores, do not move.We have enough weapons to kill a goodly number before anyone can harm us," the man clad as Zorro shouted.One of the bandits stood only three feet from him.Diego was motionless, waiting for his moment to act. The man stepped forward, and seeing no one looking his way, young de la Vega sidestepped quickly and grabbed the man around the neck, choking off any outcry.**

**Dragging him behind the bar, Diego knocked him unconscious with the handle of his knife and then went through his pockets.It was soon apparent that this man was a walking apothecary.Not only was there a small calabash with the remainder of the curare, but various packets of powders and vials of liquids.The imposter must have met up with someone of great imagination in his travels.He had used more simple approaches when they met before, such as blackmail and extortion. Curiosity caused him to place all of the materials in a corner cabinet to examine later, carefully covering them up.He left the unconscious bandit on the floor.**

**The fraudulent Zorro had been laying down the terms for the dons' release."Señores, I only want one thing and that is the man who has been thwarting my efforts.I want the one who also calls himself Zorro.I know he is nearby and hears my voice.If he does not come in five minutes, I will have my men start killing one hacendado each minute until he arrives.And after ten minutes, there will be no need for him to come, because you will all be dead."**

**Diego crept along the floor and slipped out the storeroom door.With a smile on his lips, he changed into his costume.Everything was going according plan.Stealthily making his way back into the dining area, he stepped over the still unconscious bandit and cautiously peered over the counter top.Another bandit was standing at the end of the counter.Everyone was intent on the impostor, who was lambasting him and his father.Concerned, Zorro saw his father flush with anger. _Easy, Father_ , he thought. _Just take it easy_.There was no time to waste in bringing his plan to fruition.**

**While everyone's attention was on the black clad figure in the middle of the room, Zorro silently leaned over the counter and grabbed another of the bandits around the neck."So, Señor Pineda, we meet again," Zorro whispered in his ear."I see that your partner forgot what I told him the last time he was in Los Angeles."The outlaw clouted Pineda behind the ear and let him slide quietly to the floor.Jumping on the counter and standing there with his arms folded, he listened to the tirade of his enemy.As more people in the room noticed him, his smile broadened.Finally the black clad figure realized that the audience had their attention elsewhere and he turned swiftly.**

**"Ah, Señor, you should continue.You were doing so well."Zorro commented wryly, eliciting laughter from the onlookers.His opponent's face started to redden, but before he could say anything, Zorro continued."Señor, I believe we have a duel to fight and since I am the one who initiated the challenge, it is only fair to allow you to choose the weapons."**

**The imposter's eyes darted around the room, and seeing Pineda on the floor, reached over and grabbed Don Alejandro by the arm, jerking him close to him.Zorro's breath hissed through his teeth, this had NOT been planned. _"_ Señor, you thought that you had beaten me," the impostor said."But you have not.Take off your mask now, or the old man dies.I will at least have the pleasure of ruining your operation, and the family of the man behind the mask will suffer great dishonor as well."He held a knife to Alejandro's throat, drawing a small bead of blood to the surface.The elder de la Vega’s eyes were telling him no.**

**There was fear in Zorro’s heart, and he began to reach behind his head to undo the knot when he saw Corporal Reyes creeping up behind his father's captor.Slowly he continued to pretend to do as ordered.Reyes stuck something into the small of the imposter's back."Release Don Alejandro, or you will be taking your last breath, Señor," Reyes said. Alejandro jabbed the man in the ribs with his elbow and jerked away.The third bandit suddenly raised a pistol, but Zorro's whip jerked it away. Catching the pistol as it sailed toward him, Zorro threw the weapon to Alejandro.With grace born of experience, Zorro leaped from the counter and stood only a half dozen feet from his double.**

**"Don Alejandro, use that to make sure no one does anything like that again," he said grimly.That had been too close. He watched the blood trickle down his father's neck, and was angry at himself, as well as with the imposter."Corporal Reyes, my deepest thanks for your quick action." Turning to the impostor, he said, "Señor, despite your cowardly actions, I offer you the same deal I made a few minutes ago.I told you I would kill you if you ever showed up here again.I am giving you a way out, Señor Avila.Accept it."**

**Avila saw his plans crashing down around him, but thought if he could best the outlaw and kill him, then he could still get out of a jail sentence by claiming it was the other who had committed the crimes.Zorro did, after all, still have the jewels and what dead man can dispute such a claim?The swordsman saw this as the only way to salvage the situation.In addition, he could conceivably walk away from this debacle with the reward for Zorro in his pocket."Very well, señor, I will accept your challenge. My choice of weapons is knives, and as Zorro, I will beat you and prove your claims to be false."He smiled; he was the best and most devious knife fighter in all of Mexico.Grimly, Avila felt that Zorro had outsmarted himself this time.The masked pest would soon be lying on the floor, dead.**

**"Señor, I have made no claims.I have no need to."Zorro bowed, undid the cord holding his cape on, and caught it as it slid from his shoulders."Clear an area, señores.Corporal Reyes, would you consent to be my second, since you have already proven yourself today?"**

**Reyes nodded and came over to stand near him."Señor Zorro, I never did see the man with the blow gun," he whispered.**

**" Por nada, Corporal.I already took care of him," Zorro answered. "I want you to watch carefully and let me know if you see Señor Avila or his friend trying anything underhanded." Reyes nodded.**

**"Welcome back, Señor Zorro," Reyes said simply as the outlaw prepared for the duel.**

**"Gracias, Corporal," came the reply.Zorro knew that Avila had chosen a form of fighting that he probably excelled in, and while knife fighting was something that he was adept at, the outlaw didn't care for it and therefore didn't practice with that weapon as he did with the sword.Wrapping his cape around his left arm, he went to stand in the middle of the now cleared room, facing Avila.**

**Alejandro was worried."Señores, why this business of a duel?Arrest Señor Avila now and take his mask off.We know he is the impostor!" he cried.**

**Zorro looked steadily at his father."Don Alejandro, when this man came to the pueblo and started robbing and assaulting people in my name and using my disguise, it became more than crimes, it became a matter of honor; my honor," Zorro said fervently."Señor, I know honor means much to you.Would you wish it to mean any less to me?"**

**Alejandro sighed and shook his head.His eyes locked onto his son's for a brief moment and in them, Zorro saw pride and fear."Señor Zorro, you are right, I apologize," was what his father finally said.**

**" Patrón, would you begin the duel?"Zorro asked him.He got into a fighting stance, a razor sharp steel knife in his right hand.**

**"Gentlemen, are you ready?" Alejandro asked.Both men nodded.Avila removed his cape and threw it away from him.Then Señor de la Vega stepped back."Begin."**  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter Six](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/swordsman6.htm)**  
---  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/swordsman1.htm)**  
**[Hernando Chronicles Introduction](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/hernandostoriesintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


	6. Swordsman

Swordsman

_**Swordsman's Revenge**_  
  
---  
  
****

**Part Six**

**Avila wasted no time.Reaching in with a sweeping movement, he forced Zorro to jump back.Another slashing movement was countered when the outlaw caught his opponent's knife with the folds of his cape, at the same time reaching in with his own knife and scoring a slight cut along Avila's ribs.Avila took advantage of the proximity of the two combatants and caught Zorro along the side of his head with his fist.The outlaw staggered back from the blow, shaking his head."Señor, you indeed picked a form of fighting you are good at, but you misnamed it," Zorro said with a slight smile. "You should have called it brawling."**

**Zorro crouched, waiting for Avila's next move.Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bernardo come in through the back door of the inn and make a motion that he had done his job.Zorro smiled broadly and lunged at his opponent.Avila tried to stab him, but found Zorro's foot hooked around the back of his leg.As the outlaw jerked Avila's leg toward him, the imposter fell in such a way that still allowed him to score a shallow cut along Zorro’s left arm.Avila laughed in triumph when he saw his Zorro’s blood drip onto the floor.**

**Backing up while Avila jumped to his feet, Zorro disengaged the cape from his arm and held it loosely, ignoring the pain of the knife cut. His adversary was an excellent street fighter.He would have to stop thinking of fencing moves and the decorum of gentlemanly fighting, and start using some of the techniques that he had learned in Madrid when his friends and he were cornered by street dwellers trying to rob rich hacendados’ sons.**

**Avila came at his left side, presumably trying to take advantage of his injury, but Zorro threw the cape in his face, keeping hold of one end.His opponent flashed his knife blindly, while using his other hand to get the cape out of his face.Zorro threw his end of the cape over Avila's knife hand and, quickly sliding his knife into his boot, punched the man solidly in the stomach with his left fist, while following with a smashing blow to his nose with his right.Grabbing the back of his opponent’s head, Zorro brought Avila's face down to meet his knee, and the man slowly sank to the ground, moaning.**

**"Señor, I may be a man of honor, but I, too, know how to brawl."Zorro withdrew a step and watched the blood from Avila’s broken nose drip to the tavern floor.“Señor, you have been beaten fairly.Concede.”**

**The swordsman drew himself to his knees, bent over, but shaking his head and murmuring, "Never."Avila’s left hand was in a tight fist near his sash.**

**Alarmed, Corporal Reyes thought he had seen some kind of covert movement."Señor Zorro, I think he has...."**

**At that moment, Avila threw a powder at Zorro's face.Having heard the beginning of Reyes' warning, the outlaw had thrown his arm up, but some of the substance got into his eyes.Burning pain forced his eyes closed and he staggered back against Sgt. Garcia’s ample stomach.Although it was simply a combination of everyday table condiments, the substance stung fiercely, and Zorro was unable to force his eyes open.Reaching down for his knife, he avoided a slashing blow that Avila delivered.Trying to wipe the salt and pepper out of his eyes was fruitless.**

**"He is on your right side _,_ Señor Zorro," Garcia told him, turning him slightly in the direction of his opponent.Several in the crowd were crying out their indignation at Avila's actions.**

**"Corporal Reyes, get some water, quickly!" Zorro shouted over the tumult. He listened carefully for the sound of Avila's footwork.A slight shuffling noise alerted the outlaw, but Sgt. Garcia threw Zorro into the crowd on the other side of the room and thus saved him from Avila's knife.What he didn't see was Garcia stepping in front of his opponent and reminding him that he was violating the rules of combat. Zorro’s knife was lost somewhere among the feet of the onlookers.He had dropped it when the sergeant had shoved him out of the way.**

**Garcia's blustering lecture to Avila gave Reyes the time needed to bring Zorro a tankard of water."Here is your water, Señor Zorro," Reyes told him breathlessly.He put it into Zorro's outstretched hand, and the outlaw poured it into his burning eyes.Bent over, with his face close to the floor and out of the sight of the spectators, Zorro loosened the mask and wiped the water and salt from his eyes.He quickly retied the mask and stood up.While his vision was still blurred, enough of the substance was washed out to allow him to resume the fight. Thanking the corporal, Zorro noticed that Avila was still trying to get around the sergeant who kept moving from side to side.It looked like some kind of ludicrous dance.**

**Zorro laughed."I think, Sgt. Garcia, that Señor Avila knows the rules now."**

**"Very well, Señor Zorro, I just wanted to make sure he did," Garcia stated brightly, and moved out of the way.**

**Avila came at Zorro, enraged by the sergeant’s interference. Trying to give his eyes more time to recover, Zorro kept backing away as the man slashed furiously at him.He also saw the advantage of allowing Avila to vent all of his energy in wasteful movements.Each time his opponent came at him, Zorro danced out of reach like a matador in the bullring, but delivered a blow with his fist each time Avila went by.Avila finally stopped and glared with intense hatred at Zorro.**

**"Yield, señor," the outlaw said quietly.**

**In answer, Avila roared a curse and came at him again, sweeping his knife arm upward as he went. Zorro anticipated the movement and sidestepping, kicked his assailant in the posterior as he swept by.As Avila went down, Zorro stepped on his opponent’s fist and wrenched the knife away, tossing it toward Sgt. Garcia.Zorro grabbed Avila’s hand, twisting the man’s arm behind him. "Yield, _s_ eñor," he demanded quietly, now kneeling beside his adversary.Zorro pulled a little harder."Yield!"**

**"I yield, señor," Avila finally moaned.Zorro released him immediately and stood up.**

**"He is all yours, Sergeant Garcia.I hope that everyone is satisfied as to who the real Fox is.And Sergeant, I want to thank you for your help," Zorro said.Gathering his sword, the outlaw strapped it on and walked back over to Avila, whose mask had been removed by Sgt. Garcia."Señor Avila, I promised that I would kill you if you ever returned, but you are a very lucky man, because my honor is satisfied and I am not as vengeful as you are.I will let the courts decide the rest of your punishment."**

**Going behind the counter, Zorro gathered the various powders and potions.As he was preparing to leave, a lancer came bursting in the room.**

**"Sgt. Garcia, someone gave me a note a few minutes ago, telling where to find the Morenta’s stolen jewelry.We found them in Señor Avila’s saddlebags.All of Señora Morenta’s jewelry is here," he shouted, waving the bag in the air.Zorro smiled and calmly walked out through the storeroom door.**

**When it was politely feasible to do so, Alejandro and Bernardo left the inn and traveled quickly back to the hacienda, where they found Diego in his room washing and trying to dress his wounded arm, one-handed.Bernardo took over that chore and soon the injury was snugly bound. "Diego," Alejandro questioned."I got the impression that you were not surprised by the way everything unfolded in the inn."**

**"You are right, Father.I knew that Señor Avila was desperate to destroy me.But his plans had been thwarted time and again recently.He had no choice but to come to the inn and take up my challenge.I also know the mind of criminals well enough by now to realize that he would also bring the rest of his gang with him, including the man with the blowgun.Once that bandit was taken care of, I felt that everything else would unfold as I had anticipated.The only unexpected event was when he held the knife to your throat.I am deeply grateful to Corporal Reyes for helping us out of that tight spot."**

**“Sí _,_ my son, that was much too close a call,” the older man said, with a great sigh.“We will have to invite him and Sergeant Garcia to dinner soon.”Alejandro looked up at his son with a bemused look on his face.“By the way, Diego, where on Earth did you learn to brawl like that?”**

**Diego laughed."Father, that was nothing.I was being gentlemanly.If I had used everything that I had seen or learned on the streets of Madrid, you would have really been shocked.What Avila did with the pepper and salt was not the worst I have seen, either."**

**Alejandro looked at his son in amazement and then started to laugh.Looking askance at his son, he continued laughing.Diego and Bernardo glanced at each other, puzzled.Finally Alejandro wiped his eyes and commented sagely, "My son, I send you to the university to learn the finer things, including the more gentlemanly forms of fighting.So what education do you come home with?Street brawling!It is enough to make an old man wonder about you young people."He started laughing again and Diego joined him.**

**Bernardo filled two wine glasses and handed them to the two caballeros.Then he quickly filled one of his own, made a quick sign and lifted the glass.**

**“I agree, Bernardo.Here is to higher education,” Diego proclaimed and downed the wine quickly.**  
  
---  
  
[](mailto:firstbookscape@gmail.com)  
  
---  
  
**[Chapter One](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/swordsman1.htm)**  
---  
**[Hernando Chronicles Introduction](http://www.bookscape.net/zshort/hernandostoriesintro.htm)**  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorro/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
